


Between the Tires and the Road - An Alastor x Reader Lemon Story

by Avia_Rein



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Drama & Romance, F/M, Lemon, Love, Motorcycles, Romance, Series, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Rein/pseuds/Avia_Rein
Summary: We can practice until our minds are numb and our fingers bleed. We can be as careful as humanly possible and yet...we can still make mistakes. Sometimes it is us that makes the mistakes that will alter our lives forever. Other times, it is another person who makes that decide mistake that impacts us. We can practice and we can be careful, but at the end, we all wind up six feet underground.*I do not own Hazbin or any of its wonderful characters, I'm just a fan who likes to write smut*
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Practice

We can practice until our minds are numb and our fingers bleed. We can be as careful as humanly possible and yet...we can still make mistakes. Sometimes it is us that makes the mistakes that will alter our lives forever. Other times, it is another person who makes that decide mistake that impacts us. We can practice and we can be careful, but at the end, we all wind up six feet underground.  
I remember sitting on my Harley at the red light, my helmet on, my senses aware of the drivers around me. It had been a nice day and I had opted to take my Harley to my shift at the hospital rather than my car. The light had turned green and I remember clear as day that I looked to make sure traffic had stopped before I began to cross.  
They say loud pipes save lives and I believe that still today. You could hear my bike coming from a mile away. However, sometimes you just cannot protect yourself from the stupidity of other people.  
The car that hit me came too fast for me to see. What happened next was a blur of spinning color and blinding pain...then nothing.


	2. The Doctor and The Radio Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Radio Demon chuckled, taking the abandoned seat. When he turned his attention back to me, he held out his hand to shake, "The name is Alastor, my dear. A pleasure to meet you."

"Time of death 11:42." I sighed, watching the buzzing flat lines on the monitor. I wish I knew where we went when we died a second time. Did we get a second chance to go to Heaven? Did we just go to double Hell? Or was there just nothing at all?  
"Have one of the interns tell the family what happened," I ordered, storming out of the OR. It was a routine procedure gone bad. It had been something I had done before and because of that, I was pissed. I could try to blame the slow intern or the tools...but at the end of the day, I had been the captain of that ship. And that ship had sunk.   
I went through the routine of washing up without even thinking about it. What I wanted was to finish up my rounds and get the hell out of this hospital before someone else flatlined. I really really hated that sound.   
"Doctor (L/N)," A bright eyed intern had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the right time, "Anything I can help with?"  
"Actually yes," I replied, handing a stack of patient files over to them, "I'm already ten hours into overtime and really don't need the board up my ass about it. Finish these rounds and try to avoid the overtime yourself. I need a drink right about now."  
The bar across the street was loud but the beer was cheap. I people watched as I drank alone in the corner of the bar. Dates going both good and bad, sad people like me drinking alone... a couple of frat boys playing pool. It was like daytime TV without the annoying infomercials between depressing shows.   
"Tell me, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" A demon in a stained wife-beater slid onto the stool next to me. I grunted in reply, not in the mood to be hit on by an overbuff gym rat.   
"I said, did it hurt..."  
"I heard you the first time," I interupted, feeling my blood pressure rise. I shot him a glare that would have scared any sinner with half a braincell. Unfortunately, this idiot seemed to be lacking even that.   
"You should be greatful I want to buy you a drink," The sinner said, frowning as he leaned in closer. I clenched my glass, prepared to beat him over the head with it, but something came out of nowhere, slicing the air between us.   
There was no mistaking the iconic microphone of the Radio Demon.  
I spun on my barstool to see Alastor's grinning face. My blood ran cold and my heart seemed to stop for a moment before realizing it wasn't me he was looking at.   
"I believe the lady would like to be left alone," Alastor's calm voice said, his grin growing even wider at the terror on my antagonizer's face.   
I watched as the sinner scrambled into the crowd, leaving me alone with Alastor. The Radio Demon chuckled, taking the abandoned seat. When he turned his attention back to me, he held out his hand to shake, "The name is Alastor, my dear. A pleasure to meet you."  
"I suppose I should thank you," I replied, summoning my courage and shook his hand, "I'm (Y/N)."  
Alastor seemed almost surprised that I didn't cower in fear of him. But he quickly recovered, his grin never faltering for a beat, "Do you come around here often?"  
"Sometimes after a shit day at work," I chuckled, the words just spilling out, "Some people can fail at their job and all that is at stake is some extra paperwork. If I fail, then people die. And I failed today."  
During my little rant, Alastor had waved over the bartender and wordlessly ordered two shots. Sliding one over to me, he said, "Then it sounds like you need something a bit stronger."  
I gave him a sidelong look before accepting the drink. I raised it in a small salute before downing the smooth, warm liquor. It was liquid fire coated in honey. Alastor followed suit, then waved the bartender over for another round.   
This time when he held up his shot, he said, "To erasing shit days."  
"To erasing shit days," I replied.


	3. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up in my apartment with a massive headache. Laying there in complete laziness, I attempted to piece the night back together.

I woke up in my apartment with a massive headache. Laying there in complete laziness, I attempted to piece the night back together. The shitty workday, the lonesome drinking, the sinner who didn't understand the word no...the Radio Demon. I sat bolt upright in bed, the blood draining from my face.  
The last thing I remember was drinking with Alastor.   
Throwing the covers out of the way, I jumped out of bed and looked around. Nothing was out of place except a water bottle on the nightstand next to my bed. I never kept bottles next to my bed, otherwise, I would never throw them away and they would just pile up.   
Slightly creeped out, I left the bedroom and went into the kitchen. Nothing was out of place beyond the fact the coffee maker held a fresh pot of coffee and had a note taped to it.   
(Y/N),  
I appreciated your company last night. Please forgive my intrusion inside your home, I thought it more comforting than my own house to wake up. My business card is on the counter by your coffee mug. Let me know if you need anyone to run off unwanted sinner again.  
Alastor  
I read the note several times over before setting it down, "What in the ever loving fuck?"


	4. The Problem with Interns and Overlords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a rush when you hear the incoming siren of an ambulance. Imagine the rush when there are multiple. There is a certain kind of organized chaos as we rush to save someone's life. It's like sky diving, but so much better.

"What the hell is up with the interns?" I asked Jasmine as I stirred creamer into my coffee. My fellow surgeon gave me a sidelong look as she screwed the lid back on her energy drink.  
"Apparently one of them saw you drinking with the Radio Demon." She replied, smirking, "Was riding a motorcycle to work every day not enough?"  
I turned to her, coffee left on the counter ignored, "What in the unholy fuck are you talking about?"  
Jasmine shrugged, giving me her signature 'I'm about to gossip look', "You have this bad girl persona you keep up around here with your motorcycle and leather jacket, and now you're drinking with one of the most notorious overlords in Hell."  
"I fail to see how my personal life impacts my life here," I retorted, snatching my coffee up and turning to walk out the door for rounds.   
"You scare the interns," Jasmine called out after me as I walked out the door.  
I took several deep breaths as I headed towards the nurse's station to grabs the charts I needed. As I walked by, I noticed a group of interns staring like idiots at me. Pausing, I gave them a good look over before saying, "What the hell? Is there nothing you can be doing right now?"  
A pure pulse of pleasure coursed through me as I watched them scatter like chickens.  
There is a rush when you hear the incoming siren of an ambulance. Imagine the rush when there are multiple. There is a certain kind of organized chaos as we rush to save someone's life. It's like sky diving, but so much better.   
"What the hell is going on?" I asked, watching the flashing lights get closer. My heart was hammering in my chest at the sound of the siren.  
"Turf war on the east side of the Pentagram." An intern replied, hopping up and down.  
"Are you a doctor or a rabbit?" I sighed as the first ambulance pulled in, "We have patients coming in and if you want to scrub in, you need to act like a doctor."  
There were four ambulances in total. The one I got to held one hell of a mess. As the EMT rattled off the poor sinner's condition, I stared at the creature on the gurney. He was impaled on a metal pole...as in skewered like a fucking shishkabob.   
"Get him into the OR, now." I ordered the interns that were following me.   
"How many more are coming in?" I turned to the bloodstained EMT as the interns left to do my bidding.  
Wiping his hands on his pants, the EMT shrugged, "There were still three more on the scene."  
"Fucking overlords get to have their fun," I swore, storming inside to scrub in for surgery, "And we get stuck cleaning up the mess."


	5. Temper Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could have lost my temper and screamed at the intern who gave me the wrong chart today. I could have berated the barista who screwed up my coffee this morning. I could have even screamed at the sky that life was unfair. But no. I had to lose my temper and yell at Radio Demon himself.

I was starving by the time I exited the OR. At least this sinner was stable and not dead as a doornail on my operating table. While I was happier about this surgery, I was still fuming about how he got there.   
"I'm going for a drink," I said to the intern standing nearby as I cleaned up, "Page me if he starts to tank."  
Thankfully, the bar was near empty tonight. I guessed the turf war had scared most of the sinners into their holes for the night. Sitting in my usual place at the edge of the bar, I ordered a beer and tried to relax.  
"My my, it almost feels like deja vu." I heard Alastor's voice behind me. Turning, I set my beer down on the counter and glared at him.  
"I really, really just want to be left alone tonight." I sighed, feeling my anger rising back up. After all, here was an overlord right here in front of me.   
Alastor cocked his head to the side, "Rough day, I assume?"  
I could have lost my temper and screamed at the intern who gave me the wrong chart today. I could have berated the barista who screwed up my coffee this morning. I could have even screamed at the sky that life was unfair. But no. I had to lose my temper and yell at Radio Demon himself.   
"Rough day?" I hissed, "I just operated on a sinner who was impaled because of a senseless turf war! My colleague had to tell a mother and her two children that their father died on an operating table. My patient is just barely stable and lord knows he'll never be able to pay for the hospital bills. Dozens of us just worked all day to clean up the mess your kind made!"  
"My kind?" Alastor's eyes narrowed. If I was smart, I would have shut up. But I am not smart apparently.  
"Overlords!" I was on my feet now, screaming in Alastor's face as the entire bar watched in mute horror, "You overlords think we are just bugs and don't matter! You play your stupid fucking games and leave the rest of us to clean up the mess!"  
"I see," Alastor replied, turning for the door, "Apologies for the inconvenience. Have a good evening."


	6. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took the next day off. Since the bar was frequented by over half the hospital staff, I'm sure they assumed I was getting my funeral arrangements together. After all, I had screamed at one of the most powerful overlords in all of Hell. What else could they think was going on?

I took the next day off. Since the bar was frequented by over half the hospital staff, I'm sure they assumed I was getting my funeral arrangements together. After all, I had screamed at one of the most powerful overlords in all of Hell. What else could they think was going on?  
Instead of planning my own funeral, I opted for day drinking in my sweat pants. Armed with a bottle of whiskey, I sat on my couch with my feet propped on the coffee table watching daytime TV. It was depressingly therapeutic...at least until there was a knock on the door.  
Alastor.  
"Have you come to put me out of my misery?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe.  
Alastor grinned, taking in my disheveled appearance, "It's a wonder they let you cut people open for a living. Tell me, would giving you the opportunity to scream at me again make you put down the bottle?"  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head like an attitude filled teenager, "I meant every word of it."  
This only seemed to amuse Alastor even more, "Not many people would scream at an overlord, let alone in public. It's oddly refreshing."  
"Alastor, what do you want?" I asked, "I'm missing my show."  
Alastor only looked more amused at my rudeness. On Earth, my mother would have beat me over the head with a broom for being so rude, but this was Hell. Rudeness was the least of the sins here though. At least I wasn't a puppy killer, those went straight to the boiler room of the nine circles.   
"I wanted to apologize for upsetting you last night," He continued, surprising me, "I understand your hospital received the sinners caught in the crosshairs of the latest turf war."  
I sighed, the more rational part of my brain in control now, "I'm sorry for screaming at you. You didn't have any part of it."  
Alastor gave me a little bow, replying, "Apology accepted."  
We stood there for a moment before I asked, "Do you want to come in for some coffee?"  
The grin on Alastor's face stretched even wider, "Unfortunately, I have an appointment to get to. How about I send the car to pick you up for dinner tonight?"  
I stared at him like a braindead goldfish. Was he really asking me to go out with him? I stammered like an idiot for a moment before saying, "Um, sure. I guess that would be alright."  
"Perfect," Alastor said, "I'll send a car at seven."


	7. Bennatelli's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to be crazy. If I wasn't crazy, then I had to have a brain tumor. Otherwise, why else would I have agreed to go out with Alastor?

I had to be crazy. If I wasn't crazy, then I had to have a brain tumor. Otherwise, why else would I have agreed to go out with Alastor?  
I stood in front of my mirror internally swearing at my past hungover self. Dressing in a simple black dress and heels, I double checked my makeup for the millionth time. I looked fine, right? Honestly, I had no idea.   
When the knock on my door scared the ever-loving crap out of me, I swore some more and went to see who it was. Through the peephole, I could see Alastor standing on the doorstep with that dopy ass grin on his face. Summoning every ounce of courage I had in my body, I opened the door, "Hey, I'm ready to go. Just let me grab my purse."  
Alastor's town car looked like something a movie star would own. It was easily the most expensive ride I had ever sat in, dead or alive. When we finally set off, I turned to Alastor and asked, "So where are we headed to this evening?"  
"I had a room reserved at Bennatelli's." He grinned, obviously pleased with himself. My jaw dropped. Bennatelli's was the kind of restaurant that took months to get a reservation.   
"How the hell did you manage that?" I couldn't help but ask.  
"Oh my dear," Alastor chuckled, "There is very little I can't manage to do."  
Every eye in the restaurant turned to us as conversation ground to halt. Bennatelli's may have been expecting us, but the poor hostess looked like she was about ready to stroke out as she led us to a private dining room set with one table. I made sure to give her a reassuring smile as she handed us our menus. Unfortunately, that just seemed to freak her out more.  
"I believe you terrified that poor girl," Alastor commented when we were finally left alone.  
I made a point of looking intently at my menu rather than meet his crimson gaze, "Says the overlord."  
"You have a tendency to rather intimidating yourself." He replied with a laugh, opening the bottle of wine that had been set at the table. He poured us each a healthy glass before raising his in a toast.   
"To the two scariest sinners in all of Hell."  
I rolled my eyes as I raised my own glass in reply.   
"So why did you ask me to dinner, if I'm so intimidating?" I couldn't help but ask.   
Alastor's grin stretched even wider and I wondered how the hell that was even medically possible as he said, "Not many people would dare to yell at me. It's oddly refreshing."


	8. One, Two, and Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three interns I had unceremoniously nicknamed One, Two, and Three for the day stood just inside the door of the patient's room, looking like it was their first day of med school. Only, instead of being terrified of accidentally killing someone, they were scared of me.

"Is it just me or are the interns even more skittish than normal?" I asked the nurse handing me my charts. Janet had been here longer than I had been dead. She had seen countless rounds of interns and just about every way the body could be damaged. If anyone knew anything, it was her.   
"Maybe it has to do something with the fact your face is plastered all over the tabloids with the Radio Demon," Janet replied, peering at me over her glasses.   
"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I swore, flipping open the top chart. I went on one date and now the people I was supposed to be teaching were too scared to be in the same OR as me.   
"First it was that motorcycle," Janet went on, shaking her head like a disapproving grandmother, "Now it's dating overlords. I'm worried about you sugar."  
"Janet, I'm fine. I promise," I reassured her, "Will you let the interns on my service know I'll be starting rounds soon?"   
Janet chuckled, "I'll let them know, but I doubt they'll come."  
I rolled my eyes as I gathered the charts in my arms, "They better, or I'll have them doing enemas and cleaning up vomit for the next month."  
The three interns I had unceremoniously nicknamed One, Two, and Three for the day stood just inside the door of the patient's room, looking like it was their first day of med school. Only, instead of being terrified of accidentally killing someone, they were scared of me.  
"Alright," I said, standing next to the patient's bedside, "What do we have here?"  
It was their cue to rattle off the information on the chart and explain what the information meant. This specific patient happened to be in a medically induced coma. Three began talking in a voice so quiet I could barely hear her.   
"Do you want to say that in English now?" I said in a deadpan tone. The three of them fidgeted but no one spoke.   
I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Are you all just so terrified of me, or is this how you always are?"  
Again, no comments from the peanut gallery.   
"Alright," I said, "You want to act like idiots, you get treated like idiots. And idiots aren't doctors. Get out of my sight until you grow some brains, you useless..."  
I didn't even have to finish my sentence. One, Two, and Three scrambled out the door like mice who had seen a hungry cat. Turning back to my patient, I sighed, "Looks like it's just you and me today, Mr. Burham."


	9. Mean Girls and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I shot him an irritated look, "Do you really want to know or are you just trying to annoy me?"

Alastor met me at my apartment when I got off work. The interns had left me in a bad mood all day and all I wanted to do was curl up on the couch with a pint of ice cream and watch terrible movies. 

"I don't really want to go out," I sighed, pulling the carton of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer, opening it, and took a bite. Alastor watched me as though me eating my emotions was humorous. 

"That's fine, we can stay in," He shrugged like it didn't matter. 

I led him over to the couch and sat down before flipping on the TV. Mean Girls was playing and at least I knew how the story ended. Why couldn't life be like that?

Settling in next to me, Alastor watched the screen for a bit before asking, "So what happened at work today?"

I shot him an irritated look, "Do you really want to know or are you just trying to annoy me?"

Alastor chuckled, "My my, you did have a bad day. Yes, I really want to know. You have a tendency to yell when you keep things bottled up."

So I told him.


	10. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you do to relax?" Alastor asked when I had finished relaying every agitating moment of my day.

"What do you do to relax?" Alastor asked when I had finished relaying every agitating moment of my day.

I shoved another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, swallowed, and then replied, "You're looking at it."

"I see someone using unhealthy coping mechanisms to fill the void between work and sleep." He retorted. I just ate another bite of ice cream in reply.

"Do you go for walks or meditate?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I have a vibrator but I took the batteries out so I could use the TV remote," I said, shrugging. 

This only seemed to amuse Alastor, "For a doctor, you don't seem to be too worried about your blood pressure."

"I yell at interns sometimes," I said as I licked the spoon.

"I don't believe that counts."

Rolling my eyes, I set the ice cream container to the side, "I don't have a gym membership because I never have time to go. I don't go for walks because this is hell and every dipshit who killed someone in the woods is here. I haven't had sex since I was buried six feet deep because I am a strong-willed professional woman with an attitude. And like I said, I have a toy for that, but I'm currently out of batteries. So unless you want to fuck me yourself, I suggest you drop it."

I expected Alastor to drop the matter. Maybe even look a little uncomfortable. What I had not expected were his next words.

"I'd be glad to take you up on your suggestion," The Radio Demon grinned, "I can personally guarantee I'm much more satisfying than your vibrator."


	11. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know what?" I said, sitting up a little straighter, "I'd like you to prove it."

When I had first gotten my learner's permit and began riding my motorcycle, I had run right into the side of my parents' garage. I broke my leg and had to listen to my father scream at me while doctors gave me sympathetic looks. But even after dealing with all of that, I was back on my bike as soon as my leg healed. Sure it was scary, but so, so worth it.  
This was ten times scarier.   
I stared open-mouthed at Alastor, unable to process a response. Internally, my mind was working a mile a minute. On one hand, it had been so long since I had been with anyone my hymen had probably grown back. On the other hand, I had a very attractive man claiming he was better than my vibrator.   
Alastor's grin stretched across his face even wider, "You can say no if you want. I won't be offended."  
"No..no it's not that," I shook my head, snapping back into reality, "I just...was not expecting that."  
When I had gotten back on my motorcycle after breaking my leg, I had stared at it for hours. This felt oddly similar. And just like getting back on the bike, I had to stop thinking about it and just do it.   
"You know what?" I said, sitting up a little straighter, "I'd like you to prove it."


	12. A Skilled Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where in the nine circles did you learn to do that?"

I led Alastor back to my bedroom, thankful the dark interior hid the fact that I had not folded my last two loads of laundry. At least I had washed my sheets a couple of days ago. The thoughts of my messy room were pushed from my mind as Alastor turned me around to face him. My palms found his chest and I was surprised how toned he felt beneath the layers of red and black fabric. 

Alastor bent his head and gently brushed his lips over mine. I couldn't remember the last time anyone had kissed me. The contact made me moan and instantly set my body on fire. Apparently, it had been long enough a simple kiss was all it took for me to get in the mood.

"Lay down on the bed," Alastor commanded softly, kissing along my jaw and down my neck. With my brain dissolved into a pile of horny mush, I did as I was told. 

In the dark, Alastor leaned over and kissed me again. I was vaguely aware his fingers were undoing my pants but was too wrapped up in the kiss to think much about it. His nimble fingers slid my pants down over my hips. 

My mind was still reeling from the kiss when I felt him pull me by my legs to the edge of the bed. Kneeling between my knees, he gave me a wicked grin and pulled me even closer. 

"Oh god..." I gasped as his tongue met my exposed flesh. Without giving me any time to adjust to the sensation, Alastor's tongue found my clit and began teasing it mercilessly. 

My fists gripped the sheets beneath me, I was completely at the mercy of Alastor's very skilled mouth. Time ground to a halt as he alternated between sucking and circling the sensitive bud of nerves, leaving me a mewling mess. 

Just when I felt as though I couldn't take another second of this beautiful torture, Alastor slid one finger, then a second, into my slick folds. The added sensation pushed me over the edge. My vision faded to a point and my entire body contracted with the fierceness of my orgasm. Alastor guided my body over the waves of pleasure until I came down from my high, panting and sated. 

"Oh my god," I panted as Alastor withdrew his fingers, "Where in the nine circles did you learn to do that?"


	13. Gossip Over Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Somebody got some," Jasmine teased as we stirred sugar into our coffees, "So tell me, how was it?"

They say sex is a great way to relieve stress. And whoever figured that out deserved a Nobel prize. My next day at the hospital, I felt much more relaxed. Apparently, this was so far from my normal behavior and the interns found it disturbing. 

"Somebody got some," Jasmine teased as we stirred sugar into our coffees, "So tell me, how was it?"

"I get intimate with one of the most notorious overlords in all of Hell and your first question is how was it?" I smirked, "Well, I don't kiss and tell."

Jasmine peered at me from over the rim of her coffee mug, "Is that so?"

Sipping my own coffee, I shrugged, "Let's just say a two week vacation in Hawaii wouldn't be as good."

Jasmine's eyes lit up and I could tell that tidbit would be all over the hospital by lunchtime. But if it was going to be any gossip, at least it wasn't exact details and it wouldn't be overly outlandish. 

"I have rounds," I sighed, glancing at my watch, "And I want to make sure the interns on my service today don't screw anything up. I swear, we weren't nearly as bad as them."

"We say that," Jasmine replied, "But we all know we were."


	14. Far From Old Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "On the contrary, my dear," The Radio Demon's tone was teasing, "I may have been around the block a few times, but I am far from old-fashioned."

Alastor was waiting for me as I walked out of the hospital, his town car ready to go. Smirking, I asked, "What? Come back for round two?"

My comment made Alastor's grin stretch even wider across his face. Holding open the car door for me, he replied, "And if I have, who could blame me?"

I chuckled softly to myself as I got in, Alastor following behind me. When the town car took off, its engine purring as we went on our way, I stretched lazily in the big back seat, "I had a surgery that lasted nearly the entire day. I didn't even get lunch."

A routine surgery that should have only lasted a few hours at most wound up having more complications than we anticipated. To make matters worse, one of the interns on my service screwed up the stitching, forcing me to have to go back and correct their mistake. Why I had agreed to work at a teaching hospital, I will never know.

"How about dinner then?" Alastor suggested, "I make a mean jambalaya."

"You're offering to make me dinner?" I said, a little surprised, "I figured an old-fashioned gentleman like yourself wouldn't even know how to turn on the stove."

"On the contrary, my dear," The Radio Demon's tone was teasing, "I may have been around the block a few times, but I am far from old-fashioned. I ensure you, I know how to use a stove."

"Then lead the way, good sir," I chuckled, "How can I say no to someone offering to cook me dinner?"


	15. More and More Attractive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I set down my glass of wine and gave him the most seductive smile I could muster, "I could stand to work up an appetite."

Alastor took me to his antique, but well maintained, home on the northern end of the Pentagram. I had no idea what I had been expecting, but it was still surprising. 

"I had envisioned cobwebs and a padlocked basement," I teased as he led me into the foyer. The inside was just as vintage as the outside, but inviting. To be honest, it looked like one of those historical houses they gave tours of. I had been through one once around Christmas-time. They had it decked out in the prettiest antique decorations. I wondered if Alastor's house would look similar. 

"I hope you're hungry," Alastor said, leading me back towards the kitchen. 

Before he started cooking, Alastor poured me a glass of wine. I sipped the sweet white vintage while I watched him prepare our dinner. It may have been the wine talking, but it was oddly arousing watching him cook. 

"This is my Mother's recipe," He explained as he worked, launching into a story about her teaching him how to cook when he was little. This only made him more attractive in my mind. 

"I hope you're hungry," Alastor grinned, turning off the stove. 

I set down my glass of wine and gave him the most seductive smile I could muster, "I could stand to work up an appetite."


End file.
